


Worth the Weight in Gold

by Leprecan2619



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birthing, Breeding, Breeding Slave, Discovering that what you thought were just smart animals are actually sentient, F/F, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, It's more Plot with Porn by now, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Royalty, Sentient Wolves, Sex with Sentient Animals, Tagging as I go, Tags Are Hard, There's A Tag For That, Wolves, Worldbuilding, apparently, baby wolves - Freeform, bc ya know breeding slave, human auctioning, lords and ladies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leprecan2619/pseuds/Leprecan2619
Summary: Dana was sold when she was sixteen, like most people did with their kids beyond the Eastern Pass. Two years later, after evaluations, examinations, magic rituals, and constantly moving around, she was chosen to be a breeder at the Capital. Not exactly an auspicious life.Little did she know how that would change the very fate of the world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinking it up with liberal amounts of plot. Lets see how long I can keep this up.

Dana was bound, gagged, and blindfolded, but that didn’t stop her from knowing exactly where she was going and what was going to happen to her. She was going to the breeding pens in the Lower City to assist in bringing forth a new generation of Mythics.

It wasn’t a horrible fate, she knew what she was getting into. It might not have been her _choice_ per se, but it wasn’t the worst turn her life could have taken. She could have been taken to the Isles of Night. Or the Citadel. She shuttered just thinking about it.

Her parents sold her on her sixteenth birthday, as most parents did, and after her evaluations were through was deemed a breeder. It wasn’t that she was _bitter_ about how happy her mother was to get the thirty thousand gold, with a happy little bonus when her tests showed how healthy she was. She just wished that she didn’t know that the only reason her mother ever treated her with kindness was when the Inspectors were coming.

She came back to herself when she stumbled from a rough patch on the otherwise smooth path. Gentle hands gripped her shoulders, easing her left and right, and catching her when she misstepped. Voices rumbled around her in a language that she couldn’t speak, but they sounded happy enough and that was good enough for her.

A smell was beginning to make itself known to her, a low musky odor. It smelled like a mix of spices, sharp and burning, and flowers, intoxicating and rich in flavor. It was quite pleasant.

And getting stronger.

Along with the faint sounds of various peoples getting their brains fucked out of their heads. Grunts, growls, and low rumbling roars that tingled through her body from the various Mythics that were busy breeding. She could hear screams and cries or different pitches now, some high and short, others were long and loud. The thought briefly raced through her mind of what kinds of sounds she would make before all her thoughts were derailed by the deafening wall of noise that slammed into her when the little group she was in turned a corner.

She could barely hear anything _but_ noise now, and she felt the men leading her laugh at the way she flinched back. A gentle shove to the shoulder got her moving again, much more wary than earlier now that another one of her senses was taken from her. She was hustled into the cacophony of sexual deviancy and taken on a winding path.

Her nose wrinkled when she stepped in a puddle of gods knew what, winced at a particularly vocal woman on her right, and coughed harshly after walking through a cloud of smoke.

It was turning out to be an unpleasant journey, so hopefully she would be getting to wherever it was they were taking her soon. Her feet were starting to hurt too.

After another twenty minutes of the same, she heard something different that had her head snapping to the side in alarm. Chains were rattling and what had to be massive hinges creaked in protest, of what she didn’t know. Hands pressed on her shoulders urging her forward and her steps were tentative to the change under her feet. She _was_ walking on compact dirt, the dust was clinging to her bare legs. Now she was walking on smooth stone that caused her steps to echo loudly.

A booming _thud_ from behind had her jerking in surprise. The smallest amount of fear she had kept locked in the back of her mind came rushing to the front, and she had a distant wish for the farm that she grew up on.

A cheerful voice broke her thoughts and everything she had focused on it. “Ah-ah, my friends! Why, look at the beauty you have brought before me! Come, take that dreadful thing off her eyes, I wish to see them.”

Rough fingers reached under the blindfold and whipped it off, leaving her just as blinded as she was before and blinking into the light.

“Well, now…,” the same voice as before purred. “Such a rare coloring from those of your stock-” She was briefly insulted before she let it go. “-and with such definition!”

The shapeless form coming closer slowly came together in a pretty vivid picture. The man, and she was guessing here, was painted with lines of brilliant red on his dark skin and lips. His shirt was a blinding white with what had a distinct possibility of being gold weaved through the fabric. His skirt, for lack of a better word, was made of a sheer material that left just enough shadows to hide what was between his legs and was the same red as the lines marking his flesh.

His brilliant white teeth flashed in the light when he smiled, and she felt out of her depth on such a deep level that she could only stare. His hand reached out to carefully map the contours of her face and he hummed happily as he did. “Such fine cheek bones! Plush lips, those are always a hit. And those stunning green eyes!” His hands came up to fan his face as he eyed her body with a gleam in his dark eyes.

He turned towards the group that led her here and began to speak rapidly in the same language that she heard earlier. When he was finished he turned back to her and said, “Now, let’s get you cleaned up and then we can get to the Selection!”

The last bit was said with a wiggle of his hips and finger pointing. Then he spun on his heel and flounced off with a laugh.

And she was left standing in place and blinking stupidly in the grand chamber that she was just noticing she was in. Movement on her left had her turning and meeting the gentle gaze of a maid. She gestured for her to follow, and Dana could barely make her feet move to do so.

She wished she could go home.

* * *

  
  


The sun was seen to be setting through the gossamer curtains and she was four hours into a bath that the man from earlier said for her to take. None of the girls sent in to assist her knew any Common besides a few basic phrases, but she had never been treated so kindly nor smelled so nice in her entire life. So it was an uncomfortably pleasant couple hours until the maids seemed to deem her clean enough to leave the large bathing pool, though one blonde haired one seemed to be eyeing her with distaste as she exited.

Oh, well. Can’t please everyone.

_But I’m going to have to please the Court._

Her good mood soured in her stomach and her hands shook as she held them out to have a sheer robe pulled over her. A touch to her arm had her glancing under her lashes to meet the kind grey ones of one of the older women orbiting around her. The woman’s pale lips pulled into a gentle smile that had Dana blinking back tears as she wished with a fierce longing for her grandmother.

“Come,” the woman urged with soft hands. “Much waiting. Selection.”

Dana swallowed and nodded, following her out of the room and through the winding halls that made up the palace located above the Lower City and the breeding pens. It took a while, and countless turns for them to make it to an open archway that led into a large chamber filled with light and noise.

The woman stopped just to the edge of the arch and turned toward Dana. She smiled again and motion for Dana to go through before beginning to go back the way she came.

“Wait!” Dana blurted out, reaching for the woman. She stopped and turned back with curious eyes. Her hands motioned towards herself, “Dana. _Dana_.”

Grey eyes lit up and lips pulled into a blinding smile. “Morana.”

And then Morana walked away, leaving Dana feeling lost, but a little more welcome in this strange place. Then she turned back the arch way, took a deep breath and walked through with her head held high.  


She blinked into the warm light, glancing around at all the shiny things to see. Gleaming walls of marble, twinkling crystal hangings, glittering bodies lounging on thick rugs and fluffy pillows. Everything was meant to catch the eye and dazzle the mind. Everything in here screamed wealth, the likes of which she had never seen before. Deep in her mind something began to burn.

She took baby steps, her feet silent on the polished floor, and made her way to where she could see the other thin robed people standing in a loose circle in a deep impression on the floor. To one side she could see a raised platform and she knew that’s where they would stand to be Selected for their first breeding.

Dana could _feel_ the rich society around her following her movements, greedy eyes taking in her curves and hands reaching out to touch. But it seemed that there was a rule in place about that because while they reached out grasping fingers, not a one actually touched and she was grateful. She was already overwhelmed and embarrassed, and most importantly she was _naked_. The see-through robe provided no covering and the socialites surrounding her were getting an eyeful. She didn’t need anymore stress that _touching_ would add on.

She reached the depression without any hiccups, thankfully, and descended the steps to mingle in with the others. It was with a strange mix of joy and grief that she realized that she recognized one of the pale faces staring back at her.

The lovely girl moved quickly through the press of bodies and seized Dana around the neck in a fierce hug, pressing her lean body to Dana’s curves like they did when they were sold.

“Alma,” she breathed as she pressed back just as tight.

“Dana,” Alma choked. “I thought I was alone.”

They separated, Alma’s hands on Dana’s shoulders, Dana’s hands on her hips with her thumbs rubbing circles through the thin fabric. She tried for a smile and settled for tears. “So did I.”

Alma was once Dana’s love, but time and a growing distance soon ended what budding romance they had. It had been a while since they last saw one another, and Dana had a heavy heart to see her friend here with her, along with a large helping of guilt for being so happy to see her.

They didn’t say anything else, there wasn’t time, and a large gong was struck, signaling the start of the Selection. Dana gripped Alma’s hand tightly as the bodies surrounding them pressed closer. Her green eyes flicked up, taking in the leers and heated looks being thrown down at them. She flitted from one to the other, until they rested on a pair of bright golden eyes resting solely on her.

She _knew_ those eyes…

“Ladies and gentlemen!” Came a familiar booming voice. The dark skinned man that she met in the Entrance Hall came from nowhere in the crowd and made his way on stage. “It is I, Enatico, and tonight I have an absolutely _divine_ Selection ready for tonight!”

_So his name is Enatico_ , came the stunned thought. The hand she held tightened painfully, but she was gripping just as hard.

“Let’s hit this _lovely_ time off with a pair of twins from across the border! Who wants first bid?” And the night continued like that with young men and women being auctioned off like cattle on Market Day. It lasted for hours, the jeering crowd getting even more wild with drink as time passed. Dana kept her eyes trained on Enatico’s painted and sandaled feet as he fluttered across the stage and waxed poems about each person's qualities as a breeder.

Then it was her turn.

“And now _this_ lovely thing was brought all the way from beyond the Eastern Pass!”

Excited chattering grew louder as she climbed the stage with shaking legs. Most of the young given up to be sold that lived across the Pass tended to either be left alone or brought south to help attend the fields and man the barracks along the Great Wall. People tended to be larger with poor features and hearty bodies where she came from. But occasionally her folk produced someone like her, fine featured and generous curves.

It was the reason her mother never let her go farther than the local Market. Couldn’t risk her getting snatched up. Or simply wandering away.

“Let’s start the bidding at twelve, shall we?” And on it went.

Enatico kept his hands on her body at all times as he called out names and numbers until they all blurred together in her mind. She noted that his dark coloring contrasted beautifully with her lighter skin before a pinch to her arm snapped her back to the present. Her green eyes locked on his dark ones, she had but a moment to notice the strain in them, and then he was whirling away in a flair of color to announce, “The prize goes to Lord Lancaster!”

Cheers broke out along with some jeers and shouts of protest and then she was whisked off stage and out of the room before she could comprehend the fact that her body was just sold to make babies for what were essentially monsters.

She stood in the low torch light, practically naked, and shivering in shock. Her heart leaped in fear when large, warm hands closed over her shaking shoulders. Her head jerked up, dark curls bouncing in her face, and locked gazes with the golden eyed man.

His lips curved in a smirk and a dark chuckle escaped from him. “Easy there, little one. Let’s get you _home_ , shall we?”

Dana blanched as everything finally came crashing into her.

_Oh, gods, I’m a_ breeder _now._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of what the tags promised yet, that's next chapter. :)

Dana was led back into the Lower City, but not where she walked before. It seemed like a nicer part of the City, less debauchery happening out in the open for all to see, but she wasn’t really focusing on what was happening outside the carriage. Her concerns mostly were turned toward the golden eyed man sitting across from her in the shadows. When they passed by lamps lining the street, his eyes flashed brighter and it illuminated his face.

Thick brows over slanting eyes. Sharp nose that blended the lines of his cheeks down to a sensual mouth that his long fingers tapped against in time to the beat of the horses outside. Broad shoulders and a wide chest encased in a deep plum velvet vest. Thick thighs that looked to be bursting out of his trousers were spread wide, giving her an eyeful of what lay between his legs.

But she was trying not to notice him, even though he was all she _could_ notice. He would catch her eye at every bounce and his lips would curve up on one side, revealing the edge of his teeth. He was handsome, almost too pretty in a way that seemed almost fake, but she knew nothing of what counted as attractive here.

This continued on for sometime until the carriage came to a jolting stop, pitching Dana forward and between the spread legs of her new… _Lord_. A dark laugh came from above her as she jerked her flaming face out of his crotch and scrambled to her feet. Lord Lancaster rolled to his feet in a smooth motion and gestured to the open door.

She quickly leaped down and took in where she was now. It was a lovely looking mansion, but garish and rich in a way that sent her skin crawling. She missed the open fields and simple houses of her home. She missed Alma. She was up for Selecting next and Dana could only hope that they might meet again.

A large hand came to rest on her back and nudged her forward, causing her to stiffen as she made her way up the grand stairwell that led up to the brilliant white doors. A huff of warm air in her ear caused her to twitch away and Lancaster’s other hand came forward to grip her arm.

“This is your new home, little one,” he breathed as he maneuvered them both through the doors. “You’re going to make me a lovely breeding mother, aren’t you?”

She stayed silent as she was guided through the halls, trying not to throw up what little in her stomach she had.They came to a stop at an old oak door, worn and stained with age. He reached a hand out around her still form and turned the knob, which lit up with magic at his touch.

He nuzzled into her hair and gave the shell of her ear a lick. “Go down the stairs to your new home. Marteen will be down in the morning to start your first breeding.”

Then he straightened out and released her arm, giving her a shove to get her moving. His voice was different from the smoke it was a moment ago. It was cold and indifferent, and seemed to match the temperature drop she felt in the air. “Get down there. Now.”

Dana descended the stairs and tried not to cry when the door was shut behind her, plunging her in darkness.

  
  


She gathered her courage, what little was left, and slowly felt her way down the smooth stairs. She didn’t know how far down she went, but she did notice that there was a light that was getting brighter the further she went. She kept one hand firmly on the wall, the other outstretched in the hope that she would catch anything before she ran into it. The wall was dry stone that flaked off at her touch but there didn’t seem to be any doorways or openings, just a staircase leading down.

The light was brighter, and seemed to be coming from an opening at the bottom of the stairs. Dana hurried a bit, quickening her steps to get out of the oppressing dark. She could hear quiet noises coming through the opening, ones both familiar and not, but they brought comfort all the same. When she reached the bottom step she stood for a moment at simply looked out at what appeared to be a stable of some sort, but there were more than horses living there.

Locked away in pens of iron at the very back were massive Dire wolves and Saber-toothed cats. To her left lay stalls filled with different types of hounds, including what appeared to be a Hellhound in one and a Cerberus in the other, with various others filling out the rest. On her right was… was a Unicorn.

Awe filled her as she took in the blindingly white coat and gleaming golden horn. Unicorns were so rare they were said to be an _actual_ myth. But here one was in the stable of Lord Lancaster.

Next to the Unicorn was another rare creature of lore. A Golden Stag. They are said to bring blessings down on forests they live in and protect those that live within the trees. They were hunted to extinction, but that was clearly a lie. A Pegasus pawed his bedding in the stall closest to her and flared his massive wings, only to be confined by his meager lodgings.

She took tentative steps further into the stable, bare feet scuffing on the packed dirt and straw. The faint noise seemed to catch the attention of every Mythic in the vicinity and she froze where she stood. Eyes that shone with intelligence watched as she swallowed and shuffled to her left where their seemed to be an open stall that was empty. She hadn’t noticed any other doors that could lead to a room and all she wanted to do was collapse and cry the tears she had spent months refusing to let fall.

The Mythics watched her all the while, any noise they were making before was silenced and it was unnerving her more than anything else in the past three months had. She slipped behind the opened stall door and burst into tears when she saw an actual bed was set up against the far wall with a colorful blanket laid out on top.

Heavy sobs shook her body as she staggered over to the bed, collapsed to her knees next to it and buried her head into her folded arms. She wanted to go _home_ . But she was stuck here in the Capital with the terrifying Lord and was going to be bred to one of the creatures penned up beside her. She couldn’t breath, she couldn’t _see_.

So she missed the way the various Mythics exchanged glances, along with the way that Ice Wolf-dog in the stall next to her whined and pressed up against the bars separating them.

She didn’t know how long she cried, only that she was exhausted by the end of it and wanted nothing more than to sleep. She managed to shove the blanket down and pulled herself onto the mattress with a sniffle. With shaking arms and puffy eyes she grasped the edge of the blanket and pulled it over her head.

She was asleep soon after.

* * *

He paced with narrow confines of his cage, huffing and growling as the scent of tears lingered in the air. He knew what the little human girl was going to be, she wasn’t the first to be brought down to them, but he had an inkling of a thought that she might be the last. He and the others could smell her long before they could see her and what they did smell had all of them, even the prick with wings, taking notice.

She smelled like home. Like the dense forests of his youth, before the Great Rain, before the death of his pack, before the Hunters.

She smelled like green things, growing things. Like the damp fertile earth that carried the seeds of spring. It smelled like _hope_ , and that was a dangerous thing for an old Dire like him to have. He didn't _want_ hope. He knew what it did to beings like him, it destroyed the mind and reduced them to little more than the beasts the resembled. So he snorted, driving her clean scent from his nose and turned his back to the door of his cage, ignoring what was going on behind.

But deep within his heart, buried with the memories of his past, he felt that fragile hope take root...

* * *

  


Dana woke with a headache and sticky eyes, a common factor after she cries herself to sleep. It hadn’t happened for several years, and her hazy mind wondered what it was that Mother did this time to set her off.

A loud howl shattered her peaceful state of mind, and she jackknifed upright with a shriek. That seemed to be the signal for what seemed like the entire stable to join in with whatever noise they possibly could. It was deafening, even more so than when she was walking through the breeding pens yesterday.

She clapped her hands over her ears and curled over her knees with a cry. It was _loud_. She was so focused on trying to hear her own thoughts that she never noticed the man standing in the entrance until he added his own voice to the mix. “SILENCIO!”

The sudden quiet seemed even louder then the din that was happening before.

Dana uncurled and peeked over her shoulder, meeting the brown eyes of the man who had roared for silence. He looked like one of the men that she would find around her home, broad bodied and strong limbed with a harsh face. Square jaw, wide nose, a squint. But his eyes were kind, like Morana’s were. They were even the same shade of grey.

He strode toward the wall opposite her and pushed on a panel to open a hidden door. She watched in stupefied silence as he disappeared into the room, then reappeared carrying large bales of feed for the hoofed Mythics. That sent Dana scrambling out of the bed and nervously fidgeting at the stall door of her ‘room’.

“Can-can I…?” She managed to stutter out after several moments of working her mouth with nothing coming out.

The man turned to her, eyes widening in surprise before he locked gazes with her. She folded her arms across her chest and fought the blush that wanted to paint her skin. He smiled at her. “Anythin’ I can help ya with, Mistress?”

She lost the battle with the blush and felt the heat of it spread across her cheeks and down her neck. “It’s j-just Dana. Is there-can I help? Please, I want-I want to help.”

He seemed shocked, then understanding. “Soah ya can, Mistress Dana. Jus’ grab that bucket there and ya can change out the water in Adonis’ stall while I feed the hounds.” He gestured towards the Pegasus that was eyeing her through the bars on his door.

She nodded eagerly and darted for the large bucket. It was heavy, heavier than anything she had to lift in months and she could barely lift it higher than her knees. But she lugged it to the stall, leaving it to the side so she could drag open the door enough for her to waddle in. The water trough was right by the door and was almost empty. So she tilted it toward the drain on the floor and set it back down with shaking arms.

She hadn’t done work like this in a long time. She missed it.

It was when she was debating on how to lift the bucketful of fresh water up high enough to dump when she felt a heavy breath rustle the curls on the back of her head. She stilled, letting the Pegasus Adonis smell her. When he started lipping at her shoulder, she turned slowly to meet his keen brown eyes. The intelligence in them startled her, she could _see_ that he was more than just some beast.

Seemingly without her permission, her left hand slowly raised with her fingers curled down and the back of her hand presented toward his trembling nostrils. He slowly lowered his head and smelled her hand, nudging her delicate wrist. She just as slowly turned her hand over and ran her fingers over his velvet nose, her other hand coming up to smooth over his cheek and up by his ear.

A low groan came from him and Dana couldn’t help the smile that stretched across her face.

“If yer gonna pick a stud ta breed with, I’d go for somethin’ a mite smaller than Adonis,” came the drawl that shattered the moment. Adonis jerked his head up and back with a violent snort, expelling her scent from his nose and moved closer to the back wall. Dana spun back around to the trough and was determined to dump the water and go.

It was struggling with the heavy bucket when she noticed that she was still wearing the see-through robe and that the fabric was catching on her nipples in a pleasant way. She flushed and hurried to finish helping feed and water the other Mythics.

* * *

  


It was about an hour later that Dana and Tino, as the man introduced himself as, were finished with the morning duties. Her arms burned pleasantly and she found that she had an appetite, something that had been lacking in the past few weeks. Tino brought her offerings of fresh fruits like apples and peaches, along with a thick porridge seasoned with a spice he told her was called _cinnamon_. It was her new favorite thing.

They made small talk, Tino told her about the Mythics living here and Dana reciprocated by talking about the farm she lived on and the mischief she got up too there. They both seemed to be avoiding mentioning the fact that she was supposed to start her breeding career _today_ and she was totally fine with that.

She had ditched the robe earlier, it had only gotten in the way and it wasn’t like it covered anything to begin with, so she sat in the nude on her bed with the colorful blanket (that she learned was made by Tino’s wife) wrapped around her shoulders and tucked under her legs. It was chilly down in the stables.

Another half hour passed like that when Tino grimaced at a battered silver pocket watch he pulled out of his work pants. He stood with a sigh that seemed to come from his very soul, and motioned for her to get up. She tried to swallow around the lump in her throat and slowly pulled the comforting warmth of her blanket off her shoulders and followed Tino to a stall that she had missed. It was padded with fabric and pillows, with a modified breeding rack up against one wall and a drain in the floor.

Dana began to tremble, wrapping her arms around herself and stood awkwardly to the side. She watched as Tino pulled different pillows and cloths down to make a little nest. He stood when he was done and grasped her hand to pull her towards it, nudging her down to sit in the middle.

“I’ll be back in a tick, Mistress,” he murmured as he walked past and down towards the end where the stairwell was. She sat with her legs folded beneath her and tried to control her breathing so she wouldn’t start hyperventilating. She heard the soft _schnick_ of a bolt being drawn and the low timber of Tino’s voice as he spoke to whichever Mythic he was getting.

The click of claws came with the heavy steps of Tino, and then they were there in front of her. The Mythic looked to be one of the hounds in the stalls that were next to her, but she didn’t know what species he actually was.

“Mistress, this is Gato. He’s one o’ the smaller hounds the Lord ‘as got here, bein’ and Ice Wolf-Dog an’ all. I thought he’d be a good fit for the first time, yeah?”

Her pulse jumped and her palms were sweating. “Yeah,” she managed to croak out.

Tino seemed to be trying to smile, but it looked like he was in pain. He turned from her and pulled Gato forward with the hand one his collar. As soon as the Wolf-Dog crossed into the room, a glimmering blue barrier sprang up behind him. Fear closed up her throat and she lurched to her knees.

Tino did that pained smile again and said, “I’m sorry, Mistress Dana. Mi’lord Lancaster won’t let ya out until ya has quickened with a litter o’ pups.”

And then he walked away, leaving her feeling so very, very alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't think that I'll be posting chapters everyday, especially multiple chapters like today. I'm not that good at schedules.
> 
> Once again, tell me what y'all think! Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Locked behind a barrier that won't let her out until she's bred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...
> 
> Enjoy this I guess.

Dana turned almost mechanically towards the beast Tino had called ‘Gato’. He seemed to be eyeing her and he tucked himself close to the ground with his tail snug between his legs as he crept towards her.

The movement caused her brain to kick into high gear as the fear wrapped around her throat and her breathing stuttered. Gato seemed to notice because he immediately stilled his movements and whined lowly. She slowly curled her knees up in front of her and wrapped her tired arms around them, all without taking her eyes off of the male before her.

Gato’s gleaming silver eyes watched her attentively as she moved and gave a huff when she stopped.

* * *

He could smell her fear, a sharp pungent thing that had him whining and wanting to make it better. He was almost always picked to go first, mostly because the humans knew that he couldn’t outright kill whatever girl they brought in.

And they always stank of fear at first, but he had many years of practice in getting human girls calmed enough for him to be able to mount them. He had to do so as quickly as possible because neither one of them could get out until he had filled her belly full of his cubs.

If he failed, then she died. If he failed, he was punished. He might even be moved again.

He had to calm her down.

He had to breed her.

* * *

Dana began to calm when she noticed that Gato wasn’t making any effort to come any closer. She saw things that escaped her when her panic was overwhelming her. Like the fact that his coat was a beautiful white with a dark blue stripe that covered his head and ran down his back all the way to his tail. And the fact that he wasn’t as big as she thought. Maybe a little bigger than the boar hound that some of the men back home kept. So he would stand about waist height to her.

She also noticed that his silver eyes held the same canny light that Adonis’ did. And that he was closer than he was a few minutes ago.

Green eyes narrowed at him at that, and her lips twitched into a smile when his long and fluffy tail began to wag. She stiffened when he krept closer, close enough for her to touch if she wished. She had a feeling that’s what he wanted, especially since he seemed to be angling for her hand and creeping forward by the second, his eyes gleaming with… with…

She didn’t know what was filling his eyes, but she felt that it was important enough for her to get over herself and get to doing her job.

She raised her hand slowly, pausing when he did, waiting for him to give some sign that it was okay to touch. “May I?” She whispered into the stillness.

Gato’s silver eyes met hers, something she couldn’t name flicking through them, when he pushed his head forward in a sudden movement and her hand was buried in the fur around his ears.

_ Soft _ was her first thought.  _ Holy hells _ was her second as she carded her fingers through the thick fur on Gato’s head. A disbelieving smile crossed her face and she shifted so she was kneeling, her ass planted firmly on her legs so she could reach him better. Gato moved as well so he was sitting up, making him taller than her at the moment.

She ran her hand through his fur and began an exploration of his upper body. Underneath his fur was powerful muscles that shifted and twitched when she touched. His paws were a little bigger than the palms of her hands and tipped with deadly looking black claws. She chose to ignore what she could see glistening red between his hind legs and continued her exploration of his shoulders, leaning forward to rest her weight on her right hand and her ass in the air.

As she was paying more attention to what she was doing than Gato himself, she forgave herself the shriek that erupted when a rough wet tongue lapped at the juncture of her legs.

Her body pitched forward and her arm buckled under the sudden weight shift, her heavy breasts hanging low beneath her. She stayed there, with her head pressed to the floor and her ass in the air, as Gato got up and maneuvered himself so he was behind her and continued to lap at her folds, his long and powerful tongue dipping into her. Dana gasped and rocked back into the motions when he did it again.

She had never felt like this before, with slick dripping down her thighs and hips rocking against her will. She knew what sex  _ was _ of course, but had never really gotten any further than a few fingers hastely shoved up her cunt and groping hands on her tits. Even though this was just a tongue, from a glorified  _ dog _ , it felt better than anything she had before in her life.

“ _ Hngh! Ah,  _ what are you do- _ oing! _ ” She ended on a squeak as Gato placed his paws on her shoulders and pushed so her chest was flat. Dana felt nerves fluttering in her stomach, and a spike of fear shot up her spine when she felt something hotter and  _ harder _ than a tongue bump and grind into her clit. She turned her head to the side so she could see him looming over her. His eyes were on hers, and she briefly thought that she saw something that looked like kindness in them.

Then all her thoughts were driven from her head when Gato shifted his weight and the tapered tip of his cock found the entrance of her dripping hole. She held her breath as he pushed forward, growing wider as more entered her. It felt like it went on forever when it was only a few seconds. He stopped when something larger brushed against her.

Dana’s breath came rushing out of her lungs.

_ There _ , she thought muzzily.  _ It’s in. _

She felt so  _ full _ . A few fingers was nothing on what was stuffing her now. And this was the  _ smallest _ of the studs located in the stable. A laugh that felt like a sob came from her, and her muscles clenched down on the cock sitting inside her.

Gato gave a sharp noise, like a yip, bucking his hips forward and then pulling out, only to slam back in again and again. An explosion of sensation took her mind and a breathless cry escaped.

She felt  _ full _ , and  _ good _ , and gods  _ she wanted it _ .

Gato clamped his forelegs down over her wide hips and began a punishing pace that bounced Dana forward, causing her to brace her hands on the floor. That allowed Gato to get a better grip and pound his hips harder into hers. With every collision of their hips, more of Gato’s knot slipped inside of her and the louder her cries got.

“ _ Nngh,  _ fuck!  _ Gato _ !”

* * *

He answered her ringing cries with whines and growls, humping forward with a wild abandon. He could feel his balls churning and his knot beginning to swell. Her sweet little hole, and it was sweet, he had tasted it earlier and her musk still lingered on his tongue, was tightening up around him.

He knew what that meant. It had been awhile since he had felt it though. It always made his own release so much better. He leaned his head down and licked the salty sweat off her shoulders and neck, growling in satisfaction when she stretched out her neck as far as she could.

The  _ noises _ she was making was driving him insane, almost enough to make him forget that she was  _ delicate _ and needed to not be crushed beneath him. His teeth snapped in the air above her head, wanting to bury them in her neck,  _ knowing _ that it was a horrible idea and wanting it anyway. With a particularly sharp thrust that she matched with equal strength, his knot was inside her and Gato exploded with violence, deaf to almost everything outside of the tight heat wrapped around him.

But not enough to  _ not _ notice the flair of magic that came from the human girl under him.

* * *

Dana was snapping her hips back in time with Gato’s thrusts, desperate for the knot she could feel teasing her. She didn’t know when she switched over from scared to wanton, but the tingling she could feel spreading was something she  _ wanted _ . It was a wave that she could feel was going to break against  _ what _ she didn’t know, but it was rising fast.

She could hear Gato whining above her, and she felt the rough glide of his tongue on her back. In a distant part of her mind she thought it was kind of sweet, but the larger part just wanted him to bury his cock as deep as he could. She heard him growl when she stretched her neck and her walls tighten at the arousal that shot through her. But it was that snapping of his teeth above her head that caused her to cum in a harsh splatter of her juices.

Her hips thrust back one more time and she came again when his burning knot slipped inside her and expanded. She muffled the sound she made as liquid heat pumped into her and filled her womb. The hard knot kept everything inside and rubbed at a spot that had her seeing stars.

When she came back to herself, she was on her side and tucked up against Gato’s chest and stomach with his knot hot and heavy inside her. She delicately flexed her walls around it and gasped when Gato shifted enough to lightly thrust against her ass.

She felt more than heard the rumble that he made, and blinked into the dim light of the room they were trapped in. The blue barrier from earlier was still glowing across the doorway and Dana huffed as she settled down against Gato’s warm underbelly, trying and failing to not be embarrassed and ashamed.

The burning knot pressed against sensitive flesh and she could still feel the gentle tingle from earlier low in her stomach. She shifted back against Gato, whining when the throbbing cock in her pushed deeper, the knot scrapping over overwhelmed nerves. She turned her head to look over her shoulder at the Mystic behind her, blushing all the way down to her nipples when she saw that he was watching her with intelligent eyes. Dana wondered briefly just  _ how  _ smart Mystics actually were, and then all thoughts were driven from her mind when Gato jerked his hips back and his knot jerked her with him.

“Oh!” She exhaled sharply.

That felt good. Really, really good and she wanted it to happen again.

So she propped herself up on an elbow for leverage and managed to get a knee placed so she could move her hips easier.

Gato seemed on board with that plan if the panting and humping was anything to go by. She was making noises she thought she should be ashamed of when he began to fuck her with his knot Dana was all for that.

And that’s how she spent her day. Being fucked by Gato, cumming, getting pumped full of hot seed, knotting and then being fucked by that knot. By evening she was sore, tired, and starving.

By the next morning, the barrier was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it says 'sentient wolves' in the tags and that Dana doesn't really think that. There's a reason for that. It's called plot lol
> 
> Tell me what you think please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Child birth is a bitch, but the pregnant sex is pretty amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puppies! Baby wolf pups!
> 
> And a secret is discovered!

It had only been a few days since she had been successfully impregnated and Dana already had a decent sized bump going on. Everything she knew of pregnancy, human and animal, said that shouldn’t happen for a good while yet. It took Tino several hours to explain that the rituals performed on her helped to accelerate the growth of any babies in her womb and that Mystics had a magic all their own that caused them to have very short carrying periods.

And that the gestation period for a little of an Icie, the shorthand for Ice Wolf-Dog, was about two months total, but that with a magically altered breeder it was shortened to only three weeks. Then the pups would stay with her for about another three weeks before they were sold off to various people throughout the lands.

“But won’t they still be small?”

Tino shrugged, looking a little uncomfortable as he went about the stables doing the list of daily chores. Dana had learned that there were many hidden doors in the walls and panels in the floors that led to other places within what she was starting to call a compound. Tunnels connect to other breeding stables, even the ones located at the Crystal Palace, honeycombed throughout the Capital in a winding labyrinth, but that only the known paths were walked for fear of what lay waiting in the dark. It wasn’t exactly comforting.

“Their wee eyes’ll be open, an’ that’s good ‘nough for most folk,” he said as he turned his back to her. This wasn’t the first time he had to explain this to a young breeder, but it never got any easier. “They like ‘em young so they c’n train ‘em up proper-like. Easier an’ all.”

Since his back was turned he didn’t see how pale Dana had gotten, or how her hands came up to cradle the life growing within her. But someone else did.

* * *

He couldn’t ignore her anymore. Whether it was the fact that she was carrying her first litter or something else he didn’t know. But he was watching now. He saw how she was curled over her middle and stroking the bare skin pulled taut around her. He saw how she asked questions of the old man that smelled like _griefragesaddness_. (The man would die soon, Death had claimed him, floating over his shoulder like a phantom.)

He couldn’t ignore how she treated the young sire, who was named _Gato_ to humans, either. How she would reach through the bars to comb her fingers through his fur, or how she would open his cage door when the old man would leave and lay against his warm underbelly, wrapping the colorful not-fur that she used around them both.

He noticed how it calmed _Gato_ down and that he stopped smelling so much like fear and helplessness.

The hope dug it’s roots deeper in the open fields of his heart and began to grow.

* * *

It was now coming up on the end of week two and she was starting to get a little scared again. Her stomach was huge, she couldn’t see her feet anymore _or_ bend over, and she could feel small movement within her that she didn’t know how to feel about for so many different reasons. She was nauseous and hungry at the same time, she had to pee every hour or so, and Tino was making her drink a nasty tasting potion that he said would help.

It wasn’t helping.

Tino also wasn’t letting her help out at all with any of the work because, and she was quoting, ‘she didn’t wanna damage the little’un, did she?’. But those were all things could be pushed aside or she could find something to distract her for a short while. (Like the library hidden beneath a panel in front of Adonis’ pen. She was teaching herself to read with the books she found down there. It was a lovely side project.)

The one thing that she couldn’t seem to find an easy fix for? The debilitating arousal caused by her pregnancy. A quick pass of her fingers over her bud was enough to take the edge off for a little while, and then it was back just as strong. She was constantly dripping down her thighs and she was so glad that she managed to talk Tino into giving her a different robe from her other one, this one made of a thick, soft cotton that covered her from shoulder to ankle and was also made by his wife. She didn’t want Tino to be able to look at her all he wanted, and she had a small fear that Lord Lancaster would come down at any time. She definitely didn’t want him to see her, with his smirking lips and familiar eyes.

So that was one problem solved, but still left her wondering what to do about the other one.

It was Gato who took matters into his own hands, so to speak. She was laying next to him, as she had started doing in the night, and was clenching her thighs together in a vain effort to quench the burning need in her cunt. Dana didn’t even notice that her squirming had gained the attention of Gato, or that he was eyeing her with the red tip of his cock poking out of its sheath.

She _definitely_ noticed when his cock butted up against her and managed to rub her clit. She gasped and rocked into the motion, sliding her burning flesh against the hardened length between her legs.

Her cheeks felt like fire, but that didn’t stop her from moving laboriously to her hands and knees, reaching a hand down past her gravid middle to help Gato position himself. She felt him rear up and place his forelegs over the bar she used to help her get up in the mornings. It was little things like _that_ that made her think there was more going on in his head, but those thoughts drifted through and then were gone when Gato snapped his hips forward and buried himself all the way past his deflated knot in her.

“ _Mmmmm_ ,” she hummed, rocking back into the motion and trying to pull him deeper. “Come on, Gato…”

He did it again and again, causing Dana to get louder and louder until her voice broke as the same wave she had felt before broke, and she clenched powerful muscles around his cock. Gato continued to pump himself into her, his knot catching lightly on her entrance everytime he plunged in and out. She had a brief thought of having a _larger_ knot being fucked into her before she turned her attention back to the one she currently had.

He seemed a little gentler than before, but it felt just as good. The tapered tip rubbed against all the right places as it plunged in her walls. She could feel another wave beginning to rise and she pushed back against the next thrust, making a surprised noise when Gato’s cock jerked and his knot swelled up as he filled her with hot cum.

Dana could still feel her own heat low in her gut, so she kept fucking herself back and squealed when Gato pulled back when she went forward making his knot tug in amazing ways. So she did it again and again and again.

And then his knot came free of her with a wet pop. She gasped, eyes wide, when Gato proceeded to shove his still inflated knot back inside her. And that’s how he fucked her until he came again over an hour later.

She was finally sated after cumming countless times and tucked her sweaty body close to Gato’s as she fell into a deep slumber with his cock still knotted in her. _This isn’t so bad…_

* * *

Now that she had Gato to deal with her arousal, she noticed that the massive Dire located in the back of the stable watched her constantly. When she walked around, when she ate, when she fucked Gato in the middle of the stable.

That was a very intense moment, being fucked and knotted while holding eye contact with a horse-size wolf and noticing the large and heavy cock hanging from between the Dire’s legs made her cum so hard she nearly blacked out.

The constant watching that finally got to her the closer to birthing she got. She didn’t know much about Mystics, but she knew that they _were_ very smart. (A fact proven when one of the smaller felines managed to fake being sick to get Tino close enough to get mauled. She didn’t see that particular one again after a group of armored men came and drove him back through the open panel in the back of his stall. She had a feeling she didn’t want to know what happened to him.)

She also knew that they had some passive magic, a fact told to her by Tino and reinforced by living with the Mystics. It was little things, like one of the smaller panther-like ones seemingly able to disappear into the shadows. Or that Adonis the Pegasus seemed to be a lot lighter than his gargantuan size would suggest. Or that the Stag seemed to have little shoots of grass sprouting from hooves wherever he walked.

That was all anyone knew, it was relatively common knowledge. And if someone knew anything else they weren’t saying. But just by watching the Mystics as much as they watched her she began to think that there was more to them than anyone suspected.

* * *

After waking up having to pee so bad she nearly wet herself and having her heavy tits throb something fierce, she was more than ready to give birth when the time finally came. It had started as a dull ache in her lower back and hips. The discomfort spread throughout the day to her stomach and she was restless to such a degree that she knew she wasn’t going to be getting any sleep that night.

Tino had told her that he wasn’t going to be there for a few days due to some festival happening in the City, but told her to take it easy. It was so close to the end of her pregnancy that Tino didn’t want to leave her alone for too long, but the Lord had commanded and Dana was alone. Even if her mind didn’t really know what was about to happen her body did. And the Mystics did too.

They watched her as she paced the length of the stable, stopping often to rub her back and hips. Gato was pacing by her side, having been released by Dana earlier in the evening. He walked when she walked and stopped when she did. He knew what was about to happen. And soon enough Dana did too.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” she groaned as the first contraction made itself known. It wasn’t truly the first, but it was the first one that she could _feel_ and it took her breath away. Dana bent double as much as her rounded stomach would allow and gripped the bars on the upper half of Adonis’ stall, barely noticing the velvet nose nudging at her hand. “Of course this happens when Tino isn’t here! Of _course it does!_ ”

She slid down the wall tried to find a comfortable spot to sit but couldn’t. She felt like crying, could feel the tears burning her eyes and fear and another painful contraction ripped through her. She felt Gato wedge his head behind her and try to get her to stand up. “Gato, stop! I don’t _want_ too.”

A sob fell from her lips and she buried her fingers into Gato’s thick fur, twisting them painfully into his coat as she tried to breathe.

* * *

Gato whined when he saw that the little mother was crying, whether it was pain or fear that caused it he didn’t know, but he knew that it would be better if she walked, at least until she started giving birth. But he was guessing here. Normally, the mothers were taken away from them when it was time to give birth and only come back when the pups were gone. He had actually never seen anything like this happening and he could feel panic growing in his mind.

“ _Alpha! Alpha, help!_ ” He called out in the Old Tongue, the first time he had done so since he was a small pup himself.

He heard the others grow louder in response, it was forbidden to speak when humans were present, but he ignored them in favor of focusing his pleading eyes on the massive form of the Dire at the other end of the hall. His dark eyes locked with Gato’s silver ones, unreadable in the gloom of night.

Then he spoke in a voice like distant thunder. “ _Come open my cage, whelp._ ”

* * *

Dana was giving birth, terrified, and now also in shock because _the Mystics were speaking_ . They were speaking and she could kind of understand them, but that was driven from her mind when Gato left her side and another contraction hit, this one bigger than the last one and lasting longer. Long enough, apparently, for Gato to have open the stall door to the Dire and for said Dire to be _standing right next to her_.

She let out a whimpering cry as she took in how big he was. She knew he was big, all the Mystics on the far end of the stables were, but she had never traveled past the Stag for fear of the larger and more aggressive Mystics. (Tino still had bandages wrapped around his arm and chest from where he was attacked.) So she never got a good look at how big some of them were. The only comparison she had was Gato and he was dwarfed next to… _Alpha_ , she guessed his name was.

Her green eyes were glassy with pain as they took Alpha in, and a memory of when she had passed one of the War Mounts months ago and how big it was flashed through her mind. Alpha was easily as big as the massive horse was. She had barely reached it’s shoulder, and she doubted she would reach Alpha’s either. Adonis was bigger though, his head almost a large as she was with hooves twice as big as her head.

But this was a predator, one the size of a War Horse, and he was staring at her with dark eyes as she struggled to breathe through another contraction. He moved closer to her and her lungs stuttered in fear as his head, easily as big as her upper body, nudged her side just as Gato slipped behind her, both of them working together to stand her up. They managed to get her halfway up, with Dana basically sitting on a crouched Gato, and they couldn’t get her any further with her helping.

So she took a shuddering breath and reached out with shaking hands to grasp the coarse fur of Alpha’s head to help her get her feet under her. He seemed to flinch a little when her fingers dug in, but allowed the contact, pulling his head up as she struggled to rise. Gato pushed up as well and stayed behind her as she stood on trembling legs.

“Okay,” she breathed out and took a tentative step forward when Gato pushed, then another when the pressure on her hips lessened a bit. “Okay, I can do this.”

Gato croon from behind her and she reached her hand back as Alpha echoed it, the sound vibrating through her. She gasped as another contraction hit, pausing to ride the wave of pain and clenched her hands into fists, pulling on the fur of the two Mystics in what had to be a painful way, but only Gato made any noise about it.

Then the feeling of pressure welled up in her, stronger than it had been, and it became almost unbearable until is suddenly released in a gush of fluid. Dana stood still as the liquid flowed down her legs to puddle beneath her, soaking the edge of the robe she had forgotten she was wearing.

_Gods, this is it_ , she thought as she struggled out of the ruined robe. She was about to give birth to her first litter as a breeder. She was alone except for a bunch of Mystics who may-or-may-not be able to talk and the pups were coming _now_.

She managed to stagger to the breeding stall with the help of Gato and Alpha, having to stop when the agony of another contraction hit. When it finally ended, she saw that Alpha was on his side with his body curved in a way to make a little hollow for a small human body to fit in and she moved forward with Gato’s help to settle her aching body against Alpha’s.

Just in time it seemed because she felt a solid pressure deep within her and some ancient instinct rose up and told her to _push_. So she did, bearing down with all her strength, hands gripping hard on Alpha’s coat. She panted and cried and moaned as she pushed until she felt a solid mass against the lips of her pussy and then the first pup was born in a rush of unspeakable fluids and blood.

The pressure eased off a little, enough for her to breath at least, and she opened eyes she didn’t even know she had shut to look at her firstborn. It was small with a little triangle tail no longer than her first finger, the entire pup was only a little bigger than her foot and covered in thick birthing fluids so she couldn’t see its coloring. Then it tried to raise its tiny head and squeaked and Dana felt something like love glow in her chest.

She could feel a contraction building as she watched Gato creep forward on his belly to sniff at the newborn. Before she was lost in the haze of giving birth she saw Gato begin to lick the tiny form clean, much to indiginate squeaking.

Then she was lost to the pain again.

* * *

When Dana finally came back to herself she was on her side with pinching tugs pulling at her breasts, a sharp ache between her legs, and Gato’s familiar warmth curled around her back. She cracked her tired, itching eyes open to see that light was beginning to pour through the small window located far above her head that signaled morning was close at hand. She tilted her head down and her breath caught in her lungs. Laying in the curve of her body, and on one of the softer rugs, were five wriggling little bodies.

“Oh…,” she whispered and reached out a shaking hand to touch one of the two that was feeding eagerly from her breast. “Look at you…”

Three of them seemed to have Gato’s coloring, bright white and a grey-ish blue with no distinct pattern yet. The other two, who were pressed up against her soft stomach and sound asleep in what could only be a food coma, were darker looking with grey on their main body and a blue so dark it looked black on their backs. “Hey, Gato, look at our babies…”

She felt him rest his head over hers with a contented sounding sigh, and she had a sudden rush of memory of him _talking_ and getting the massive Dire. Who was apparently named Alpha. Dana sighed and pulled the pups close to her, making a little nest out of a few blankets and pillows so they couldn’t wander to far.

“You know,” she began conversationally, _softly_ , into the golden light of dawn, “we’re going to be having a talk, I think.”

Gato stiffened behind her and the gentle noise happening out in the stable became whisper quiet. She ran a soft hand over the silky fur of one of her babies, a male, a _son_ , before bringing the tiny body up under her chin and falling back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so...
> 
> I'd love some feed back from y'all.
> 
> P.S. I'm open to taking some kink suggestions to have some little interludes to give me some time to write actual chapters and shit, like other breeders or animals/Mystics. Even a kink with people. Just let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An almost talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Absolutely MASSIVE shoutout to the person known to me as AB in the comments, you are a gift and I love you.

It turned out to be several days before Dana was able to  _ talk _ , and wasn’t that a trip and a half, to Gato and Alpha about the fact that they could, you know,  _ talk _ . She was exhausted during the day, birthing five mildly magical pups apparently drained a girl pretty good, and she fell asleep pretty quick at night in her little nest of blankets and pillows with her babies.

Good gods, her  _ babies _ .

Five little, furry, wriggling Icies. She was trying to stay impartial to them, she would only have about two more weeks with them, but it was proving to be almost impossible. They  _ needed _ her. She fed them from her breast, she cleaned them when they got dirty, she cuddled them when they slept. They were hers in a way that meant the world to her.

But they could only distract her for so long until the burning in the back of her mind forced her to leave her little nest go to stand in front of Gato’s… it wasn’t a stall. She didn’t know what to call it really. She stood naked as the day she was born and simply stared at him.

Gato kept his head down and to the side so she had no chance to catch his gaze. None of the other Mystics spoke since she gave birth, no matter how much she listened, even long into the early morning twilight when her pups wanted fed again.

So she just stood there are studied him, ignoring the eyes she could feel on her. In her arms she held her firstborn, the son she was so taken with, against her chest as his small muzzle guzzled milk. She smiled down at him as he made little grunts of pleasure. He was the biggest of her litter and was  _ always _ hungry.

Her eyes wandered back up to Gato, her free hand absently petting the smooth fur of her son’s belly, and met Gato’s silver eyes. She couldn’t tell whether they held hope of fear in them.

“So.” It was short and her voice wavered. Gato seemed to flinch, his ears pinned back against his skull. “Do you-do you want me to let you out?”

Gato’s head snapped up, ears pricked forward and his lower jaw dropped. The picture he presented had her giggling down at her son (she didn’t want to name them only to have them taken away), glancing up shyly through her lashes. He seemed to shake off his shock and then shocked Dana in return with getting up and nodding in unmistakable response to her question.

She breathed out her nerves, shifted the pup to her other arm, but not her breast as he had had enough, and reached out with a trembling hand to undo the latch keeping the wire door closed.

The stable - _ she really needed a new name for this place _ \- was eerily silent, save for the whines and almost-howls of her babies. The  _ shnick _ of the bolt sliding free sounded like a loaded cannon going off. Then she pulled the door open and stepped back, waiting.

Gato took slow steps forward, his eyes on hers, until he stood in front of her. He seemed to be hesitating about something. “ _ Thank you _ .”

It was said quietly, in a soft tone, and it took all the air from her lungs. Her grip loosened on the son she was holding, causing him to whine as he woke from his nap, and it brought the attention of both his parents to him. They both just stared at him for a moment before Dana coughed and tucked him closer to her chest, something warm curling in her chest when the little body snuggled closer with a content sigh.

She raised her eyes to meet Gato’s and blushed. “Let me just-put him down for-for a bit,” she managed to stutter out and quickly walked down the hall to enter the breeding room. Dana had to smile when she saw that one of her daughters, of which she had two, had somehow climbed out of the blanket nest and was making her way towards the hallway. She reached down to scoop up her wayward child, but stilled when Gato came around her and scruffed the tiny form, taking two steps to deposit her back in with her siblings.

“Thanks,” Dana whispered as she tiptoed past him to lower the pup she held down with the others. She ghosted her hand over her other children, a tender gesture that she only allowed herself to linger over for a few seconds before she pushed to her feet and eyed the Icie standing waist height to her.

He eyed her right back, neck bent to nuzzle his pups, pink tongue laving over the closest one who squeaked in protest of being clean. Her lips twitched up into a smile. “Will you-will you watch them for a bit?”

His silver eyes filled with surprise again, before acceptance and joy made them  _ glow _ . She had been to tired the past few days to let him out and Tino had returned as well. He was contrite that she had to birth the puppies by herself. She ended up biting her tongue to not say anything to him.

“ _ It would be my honor, aimaya-te _ ,” he whispered softly before he padded forward and curled up in the depression left by her body. Dana watched, puzzled by the word she couldn’t understand, as her babies seemed unsure of the strange body laying with them before her brave firstborn began the arduous journey to inspect the Big Thing.

Gato seemed to be thrilled as the pups began making noise at him, most of them turning to inspect him with eyes that had only yesterday opened for the first time. Dana left them to it, trying not to freak out as she walked to the end of the hallway.

All the other Mystics, Adonis the pegasus, the Stag, the Unicorn, the Shadow Cat, watched her pass them on her way down the length of the… it wasn’t a stable. These were,  _ apparently _ , thinking intelligent creatures. So much of her worldview was being re-written and she really didn’t know how to feel about it, or what to  _ do _ about it. But her crisis could come later.

She was standing in front of Alpha’s cage for a reason and it wasn’t so she could have a breakdown.

Her green eyes met Alpha’s dark gaze through the bars across the door to his cage and any thoughts she had vanished into smoke. Alpha was laying on his side against the far wall with his head raised, making his massive head level with hers.

She licked her lips nervously, wrapping her arms around her stomach. (She figured that she should be shy or something about being stark naked in front of him, but he had helped her give birth so she figured that it wasn’t that big of an issue.) She  _ was _ shy about actually trying to speak to him, she knew from talks with Tino that he was one of the oldest Mystics in the Lower City and that he’s one of the last ‘pure blood’ Dires left.

The other Dires had apparently went crazy after a few years in captivity, but the Royals had managed to breed enough of them that they didn’t go extinct. And that Alpha was the oldest and basically last of his kind and he  _ looked _ like he was too. Scars covered his muzzle, his right shoulder and side covered in a thick knot of them where he was damaged so badly that his fur wasn’t growing back. The others Dires, the ones born from human mothers as the females of their race were slaughtered, are trained from infancy to obey and be war mounts and other horrible jobs. It was sickening to learn of what kind of life her children would have. None of them had any choice in what happens to them. (Dana aches because she knows that’s what lays in store for her little pups. She doesn’t  _ want this _ .)

She didn’t know how long she stood there just looking at Alpha, but she finally couldn’t take it any longer. “Hi,” she whispered, a quiet noise in the silence that blanketed the  _ breeding facility _ (Tino taught her that word).

Alpha cocked his head to the side, one ear coming forward at the soft word. She could hear noise coming from behind her, but it wasn’t filtering properly so she ignored it in favor of watching the smooth shift of muscles as Alpha stood to his full height and came forward so that the only thing between them was thin iron bars and two feet of air. He lowered his head enough that she wasn’t straining to look up at him and she saw something warm light in his eyes.

“ _ Hello, Little Mother. _ ” He spoke as softly as she did, but it did nothing to for how utterly  _ deep _ his voice was. She had a vague recollection of it during the hours she spent in labour, but hazy pain-filled memories are nothing compared to the real thing. He sounded like how a storm felt, wild and dark and deep. It reminded her of someone else’s voice, but she had more important things to focus on. Like the fact that he was still talking. “ _ You have strong pups born to you. _ ”

“I… yeah, they uh- they opened their eyes yesterday,” she said in a daze. His voice vibrated through her, seeming to resonate deep inside.

Alpha’s brows raised, his wolf-ish face somehow managing to look impressed and he sounded pleased, “ _ Did they? It has only been three rises, they are indeed strong if they have done that so soon. _ ”

She smiled awkwardly, wishing that she could remember what she wanted to say and instead just stood there and they stared at each other. Alpha seemed to be getting more amused by the second and she could feel the blood rushing to her face.

“ _ You are very pleasing when you flush like that _ .”

Yeah, she wasn’t going to stop blushing anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, she tried lol
> 
> She's trying her best guys. Just wait, it still hasn't fully sunk in that everyone there had heard her sex noises ;)
> 
> Kinda short, but hey that's life. Please tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chats and promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little short.

"So… all of you are-are  _ prisoners _ ?”

“ _ Yes _ ,” Alpha rumbled against her stomach, the weight of his head pinning her to the pillows. “ _ We were either taken from our homes when we were young or we were born in this vile…  _ city  _ of Men. And you are just as much a prisoner as we are. _ ”

Dana tilted her head back to the ceiling, so far above her head, and ran her left hand through Alpha’s thick fur. Her right hand was petting softly over her sleeping babies and occasionally passing over Gato, who was curled around them protectively. She absent-mindedly catalogued the differences of their fur; Alpha’s was rough and coarse, with his right side a mass of scars, Gato had thick fur that needed a good wash to be shiny and smooth. Her babies (that she couldn’t bare to name) were soft and smooth and healthy.

She felt Alpha’s tongue lick at the underside of her breast, highlighting the ache that was beginning to settle in. It had been a while since her pups had been fed and they seemed content enough in sleep, but she needed to relieve the pressure. The hand gliding over the pups scooped up the one that was beginning to awake.

He, because it was her eldest, she could see the dark patch of fur on his left leg, squirmed in protest, whining at her. Dana felt Alpha raise his head off her enough for her shift her weight to a more comfortable position and then she raised up her precious son to her nipple for him to feed. She winced in pain when he first latched on, but her expression smoothed when the pup figured out what was going on.

Her face was soft as she cradled her child, fingers smoothing over silky fur. Her eyes flicked to Alpha when she saw him moving and her body stilled entirely when his massive head turned to peer at the tiny body held to her. His dark eyes took them in, emotions that she couldn’t catch flashing through them. “ _ You show more care for your young than the other mothers did. _ ”

She blinked at him. “The other mo- they didn’t  _ care _ for their own children?!”

Alpha shook his head slowly, eyes on the pup feeding hungrily from her. “ _No. They see us as beasts at best; monsters at worst._ _Your kind know_ nothing _of mine._ ”

Dana bit her lip and said softly, “I’ve been thinking about that, actually.” Alpha turned his attention from the feasting pup and his dark gaze burned her where it touched. “I think that it’s on purpose, the us knowing nothing about Mythics.”

The Dire snorted in agreement, “ _ Yes. That name you call us,  _ Mythic _ , is what the Men have named us. They did not bother to ask if we had a name for ourselves. We are called by what  _ they _ want. _ ”

He was growling faintly, the sound vibrating through her. Her other children woke up at the noise and started crying, Gato shifting to try and appease them. The growling stopped as suddenly as it started, but the damage was done. All of the puppies were now awake and crying for food and comfort.

Dana glared at the ceiling and removed her son from her breast so she could grab two others. When she turned her gaze back to Alpha she saw that he seemed almost…  _ embarrassed _ .

“ _ My apologizes _ ,” he rumbled softly, his tongue rasping over the remaining pups in an effort to calm them, Gato doing the same. “ _ It has been… a very long time since I have been around younglings _ .”

The reasons of  _ why _ were something she couldn’t think about at that moment, so she focused her attention on her children. And then she started to think about what would happen to them when they were…  _ removed _ from her care. They faced a life of solitude and pain in servitude of the Royal family, of the Lords and Ladies who pawed at her bare form, who auctioned her and others like  _ cattle _ . Icies were primarily used for hunting, mainly of other Mystics. Their tracking skills were unparalleled and their noses can smell from miles away.

She remembered when a Royal Hunt came through her little village when she was a little girl. How the Knights treated their mounts, at the honest-to-gods  _ gryphon _ in a cage, at the Icies who cowed at the feet of Men with desperation in their eyes. She remembered how they looked starved and beaten down, how they had looked so ridiculously  _ happy _ when she had snuck out later that night to sneak them some scraps that the butcher was going to throw away.

She would always remember the way they had screamed when the whip cracked down on their backs.

Dana ran her fingers through the soft fur on her daughter’s back watching her other children stand on shaky legs to toddle at each other, Gato being a doting father and keeping them close and nudging them when they fell. She could see how much Gato loved them, it was in how he cared for them, and for her. But it was also in his eyes, a desperate sort of love that would end up destroying him.

Her mouth opened before she hesitated, a heading thrill of fear and  _ promise _ filling her chest. Her eyes met Alpha’s dark and stormy gaze, her heart beating faster at the anticipation she could see there. She had a feeling that he knew what she was about to ask, but it needed to be said.

“How do I change it? How can I  _ help _ ?”

She tried not to think to hard on the triumph she could see gleaming in Alpha’s eyes.

* * *

_ Finally _ , was the only thought running through his head. His fur stood on end from the magic that surge through the human girl, he could feel the bond that ties them together thrumming in his mind. Her magic tasted sweet, like the spring waters that the Mountain gave his people when he was a pup himself.

Alpha felt almost…  _ drunk _ on the rush of hope, and magic, coursing through him. He shifted his weight, sensitive ears picking up on the low conversations happening outside of the little den that the girl keeps her pups in. The salt of her skin lingered on his tongue, his mouth watering for  _ more _ .

More of her taste.

More of her touch.

More of her magic.

For more than the cage he’s been trapped in for so long. He longs to be  _ free _ , and finally  _ finally _ he has the chance.

They all do.

Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy, I did the thing! So YOU so should do the thing! The comment thing! I would LOVE it!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you all think! Because I have no idea lol


End file.
